


The Adventures of Logan (and his fam)

by melancholic_mika



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (same), Adventures, Bonding, Child Logan, Family, How Do I Tag, I did this instead of sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, adoption au, also he can't see very well, child roman, eventually, later in book, logan's shy and awkward, logince friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_mika/pseuds/melancholic_mika
Summary: Patton and Virgil added a small Logan to their family and these are the adventures that concurred but Logan wouldn't give it up for the world.





	1. 1: Chicken Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this aha. i'm not a very good writer but i wanted to give it a try so here we are! i hope you enjoy what this is. thanks.

"Okay children, there's a lovely couple coming in very soon! Be on your best behaviour! Today might just be your lucky day!" Logan heard his caregiver tell the other children. He stiffly sat on the couch on his own with some random picture book in his hands. Logan wished to read the story himself but he only heard Ms. Green read it to the others. Everything was blurry to him, he couldn't even look at the pictures of the book but that was alright. All Logan wanted was something to hide behind. He slightly relaxed and became lost in his thoughts. So lost, he didn't notice someone with a black and purple hoodie slowly approach him. The person sat on the couch but not very close to Logan, to be considerate of his personal space.

"Hey there," Logan jumped at the sudden voice and looked next to him. There was a boy with purple hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in mostly black except of the purple patches on his jacket. "Oh, I'm sorry, buddy. I'm Virgil, what's your name?" Logan blinked. He wanted to talk to him? But why? He thought he was the least interesting person here. Logan shook his head as he cleared his thoughts before replying.

"L-Logan," he stuttered out. 'Ugh, why'd you stutter? You embarrassed yourself, how is he going to take you seriously now??' Logan scolded himself. However, Virgil just smiled.

"Whatcha reading there? The Very Hungry Caterpillar? Oh, I've read this one before. Do you like it?" Virgil asked softly. He didn't want to mention to the child that he was holding the book upside down and make him upset so he simply didn't.

"Uh yeah, it's okay, I don't mind it," Logan said quietly. He didn't mean to lie but he didn't want to tell this stranger that he couldn't read nor see the pictures. Honestly, he didn't really like it when Ms. Green read it to everyone. It wasn't his taste but he didn't want to hurt the stranger's feelings.

"Hey, do you want to meet Patton? I'm sure he'll love you. If that's okay with you, of course," Virgil asked. Logan was shocked. Virgil wanted him to meet another person. Are they going to laugh at him? Logan looked at Virgil who was looking back at him caringly. Logan shyly nodded. Virgil smiled and stood up, holding out his hand to Logan. 'Oh no, we're walking over there. The room surely is covered with toys and stuff by now, he was going to trip and make a fool out of himself.' He thought as he hesitatingly got up, closing the book and carefully placing it on the lounge. He grabbed Virgil's hand as guidance through the room. "Woah, this room gets messy fast." Virgil chuckled as he and Logan walked towards Patton. Logan almost tripped a couple times but thankfully he didn't end up on the ground like last time someone came to adopt one of the children. He was trying to walk back to his room once it was done but tripped and landed on his face. The others laughed at him. That was horribly embarrassing.

"Hi Virge! Oh, hello kiddo, I'm Patton! Well I kid you not, I'm glad to meet ya!" Virgil groaned at the pun while Logan was confused.

"Was... was that a pun?" Logan muttered softly. Virgil chuckled.

"Yeah, he does this a lot, just a warning." Patton laughed at Virgil. Virgil rolled his eyes jokingly before smiling.

"You love me! Anyways, what's your name, kiddo?" Patton kneeled down to Logan's height.

"Logan," he said timidly.

"That's a nice name!" A quiet thank you was muttered. Patton smiled and looked at Virgil. They were communicating with looks, both of them decided that he was the one. "Hey Logan, how would you like to come home with us today?"

"If you want to, of course." Virgil added. Logan was even more shocked than before. 'They want me?' Logan stood in silence for a bit. Virgil started to grow nervous. "Uh, if you don't, that's okay-"

"No, no! I-I want to, I promise," Logan rushed out. Patton beamed with joy.

"Yay! I'm so excited! Why don't you and Virgil go pack your things while I organise everything?" Patton smiled happily before waving off the two. Logan walked to his room carefully trying not to trip with Virgil trailing behind. Logan didn't have much, just some clothes and Bear. Bear is an old teddy bear Logan was left with when he came here. It's worn down a bit from the age but it was still Logan's favourite item. Logan got a bag and threw all his clothes into it. Virgil, however was looking at the blue stuffed bear on Logan's bed.

"Is this yours, Lo?" Logan stiffened. Was he going to make fun of him? Laugh at him? Say he doesn't want him anymore? Logan faced Virgil and looked down.

"Yes, please don't make fun of me," Logan rushed out and turned to put his stuff in his bag.

"Oh cool, what's its name?" Logan exhaled a sigh of relief before replying with 'Bear'. Virgil chuckled. "That's a very cool name." Logan grabbed the bag and started to walk out the room with Virgil carrying Bear. However due to his poor vision, he walked face first into the door. 'Ow, that hurt. And now, Virgil hates me.' He looked to Virgil who had a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay? Oh no, don't cry, it's okay. Can I hug you?" Logan didn't even realise he started to cry. He nodded as Virgil gave him a hug, rubbing his back. "Your nose doesn't look broken so that's a good thing." Logan wiped tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you. Let's go back to Patton now." The two grabbed all of Logan's things and headed back to the office. Logan was taking extra precautions not to injure himself again. Patton was almost done at the desk, only needing Virgil to read the paperwork and sign his name.

"Oh hey guys! We're almost done here, Virge just needs to sign a couple of things. We can just sit down for a bit, kiddo." Patton smiled before walking over to the office lounge where there was a bunch of magazines on a coffle table. Logan sat next to Patton, careful not to hit the coffee table. "Oh, I love your freckles! They're so cute! Sorry, that was probably a bit random. Now I'm rambling, look, I'm sorry again, kiddo, I'm just excited! I've been looking forward for this for ages, I just can't believe it's finally happening!" Patton giggled.

"Oh... thank you." Logan smiled before facing away. Logan didn't even know he had freckles. He could only just see his face and even then it was just a blur. He knew he was pale with black hair and green eyes but nothing else, he couldn't see any details.

"You're welcome, kiddo! My mama used to tell me freckles were fairies dancing on your face! That was a bit silly but I love her." Patton laughed, relaxing into the couch. Logan cleared his throat before asking Patton a question.

"Hey, uhm what's the time?" Patton looked at his wrist despite no watch being there.

"Pft, I don't even have a watch! I guess it's time to get one!" Logan chuckled lightly, not that he'll admit it. "Uh it appears to be 5pm! How did it get so late so quickly! Time flies so fast!" Logan thanked Patton. Soon after that, Virgil finished up with the paperwork and comes to them.

"Guess what Lo? You're officially our son, buddy." Virgil said happily. Logan smiled.

"Yay! Now let's go home, it's gonna be late by the time we get back!" Patton rushed out the building. Virgil chuckled before holding his hand out for Logan to hold, which Logan did. He hasn't been outside this way before. Virgil opened the door to the car, putting Bear in the middle and the bag on the floor of the car. Logan then hopped into the car seat while Virgil did his seatbelt. Once everyone was in the car, they drove off and that would be hopefully the last time Logan had to go back there. Patton was driving the car while Virgil sat in the passenger seat.

"Okay so it'll be a while until we get to our home so we have a portable DVD player so you can watch any of the movies in the pocket there, Lo." Virgil said, handing Logan the DVD player.

Logan just grabbed the first disc and put it in. It was Big Hero 6, he just stared at the screen, trying to get what was happening. Half way through, Logan fell asleep while the two in the front continued to chat. He then was woken up by a voice.

"Lo, Logan, buddy, we're home and we got you some nuggets for dinner. I hope that's okay, we don't have enough time to cook tonight." Virgil gently woke Logan up. 

"Oh okay, thank you." Logan got up out of the seat and walked towards the door. He walked up the path and slightly tripped up the stairs due to his clumsiness. "I'm okay." Virgil lead the small child towards the table and chairs and placed his McHappy Meal on the table. Logan then sat down and ate his food. 

"Okay so tomorrow we're going to get you some stuff for your room, make it Logan-y and get you some clothes and toys! Then we'll have to enroll you into the school and get your school things because that's starting in a week." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know, I hated it too, bud." Virgil chuckled.

"Now if you're done, we'll put you to bed! We have a lot on our plates tomorrow!" Patton grinned as Logan got out of his seat and followed Patton into a room. "So this is yours! Sorry it isn't much, bud but we wanted to go shopping with you tomorrow rather than buy everything beforehand. Now you get to pick things you like!" Patton flicked on the nightlight and Logan was slightly thankful they had one. "We also didn't know if you liked the dark or not so we got one anyways and you can switch it off if you do." Patton then tucked Logan into his bed and kissed his forehead. "Night, Lolo."

"Goodnight Pat." Logan yawned. Patton smiled at his nickname and turned off the light. 

"See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that took a while aha! sorry the quality kind of deteriorated there, it's currently 5am and i am not a good writer. i hope you enjoyed this, if not that's okay. thanks for reading!


	2. 2: I’m Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan can't see too well and Patton and Virgil notice. Also they go shopping to get Logan his things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah! thanks for reading this! i'm so glad you're liking it. here i go again, i hope it's okay. thank you again! :)

"Morning Lolo! Time to get up, bud!" Patton cheered. Logan rubbed his eyes, squinting at the sudden light. Patton chuckled. "C'mon! We're going shopping for your stuff today, let's go eat breakfast. I made pancakes!" Logan slowly pushed the covers off of him and got out of the bed. He followed Patton down to the kitchen where Virgil was tiredly sat on the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Mornin' Lo," Virgil yawned before taking another sip out of his drink. He slipped off the counter and went to the table where Patton was placing their pancakes. Logan went to the table as well, taking a seat next to Virgil.

Logan quietly dug into his breakfast. It was silent for a few moments before Patton cleared his throat. "So what kind of things do you like, kiddo?" He questioned. Patton and Virgil wanted to get Logan better. Their son, it felt weird saying that, they couldn't believe that they finally had a son. Patton took a deep breath in, trying not to get overexcited again.

"Uhm," Logan mumbled. "Space, I guess. Space seems pretty cool." Logan remembered at the orphanage when Ms. Green read out some space facts. 'I can probably remember one if they wanted to hear it.' Logan thought. 'Remember, remember, c'mon brain!' "Did you know that the sun can fit one million Earths into it? Maybe even more and- oh sorry." Logan apologised. They probably didn't want to hear his facts. No one else did.

"No, that's okay! That's really interesting! You're pretty bright there kiddo!" Patton giggled while Virgil groaned. 

"He really likes his puns, doesn't he?" Logan turned to Virgil. Virgil laughed.

"Yeah, they're like his favourite thing in the world." Patton gasped dramatically.

"Second! They are my second favourite thing! How could you get it wrong? I thought you knew me!" Patton placed his hand against his forehead in a very dramatic pose. Logan chuckled quietly at their friendly banter. Patton got out of his chair and pushed it in.

"Oh really? Then enlighten me, what is your favourite thing in the world?" Virgil  
snickered as he grabbed Logan's plate and his dishes and placed them in the sink.

"My family!" Patton went and kissed Virgil on the cheek and ruffled Logan's hair a little. "Now let's go!" 

"Patton, we just finished breakfast like two seconds ago, we can wait," but Patton was already out the door with the keys. "Ugh, c'mon Lo, I guess we're going right now," Virgil laughed before taking Logan's hand and locking the door as they left the house.

"Pat, it's not like the place is closing in five minutes. We had all day," Virgil buckled Logan into his seat and hopped into his seat.

"I know, I know! I'm just excited!" Soon before they knew it, there were at the mall. Virgil got Logan out of the car and held onto his hand. He kneeled down to the small child, smiling softly. 

"If it gets too much, you can let me or Pat know and we can leave, alright? Also we don't want to lose you and there could be a lot of people so don't leave our side. Like I said, if you want to leave, just let us know, okay?" Virgil said, concern laced in his voice. Logan nodded.

"Okay! Now that we got the safety speech out of the way, let's go shop!" The three headed into the plaza. Logan looked around and to the best that he could see, it looked pretty empty. He silently let out a sigh of relief. Less people he could possibly walk into. Even though they weren't many people, Logan didn't let go of Virgil's hand.

Once they were in the shop, they were getting a bunch of clothes, toys and decorations Logan would like. Patton almost screamed once he saw the glow in the dark stars. Perfect for a space enthusiast! On the other hand, Logan kept walking into things because of his double vision. He couldn't tell where things were. He didn't think the others noticed but Patton did. He was a bit confused and concerned but he didn't want to startle Lo. He'd ask Virgil later when Logan wasn't right next to them but he was going to prevent Logan injuring himself.

"Hey Lo! Wanna sit in the shopping cart?" Logan looked at Patton for a second before shyly nodding. Patton went to pick him up before Virgil stopped him.

"I don't know. Isn't that dangerous? I don't think he can fit in the baby seat." Virgil asked, scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had.

"Oh. Well it's probably not best to try it out if we don't know. How 'bout I carry you then, hm?" Virgil gave Patton a weird look. Why did he want Logan off the ground so bad? Is it dangerous here? What- Virgil was cut off by Logan slightly tripping and pulling on his arm.

"Woah, are you okay there buddy?" Logan nodded again.

"I'm all good, just clumsy," Logan wiped the imaginary dust off his shirt and kept walking. He wasn't necessarily lying, it was true, but he was just leaving some things out. Wait, was that still lying? Oh no, it was. Logan shook his head to clear his head before Patton picked him up and placed him on his hip.

"There we go, now your legs won't get tired!" The family went to the checkout and paid for all Logan's new stuff and went out to the car. Patton buckled Logan up in the seat, gave him one of the toys he got and closed the door, proceeding to unpack the rest of the shopping into their car.

"I think we should book Logan an optometrist appointment," Patton looked towards Virgil, closing the boot of the car and pushing the cart back to collection area.

Virgil stayed near the car and waited for Patton to come back. "Wait, optometrist? Do you think Logan has problems seeing?"

Patton smiled. "I can see how he kind of sticks his hands out as a guide. Plus he keeps walking into things! I've had glasses since I was around and I used to do the same things. It's better to check, just in case. He might just be clumsy but I'm pretty sure."

Virgil sighed before smiling. "You can book the appointment," Patton scoffed dramatically. "No but what would I do without you, I love you."

"I love you too, Virge. Now let's drive home. If I was him, I'd probably be getting very annoyed for sitting in the car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this isn't as long as the last one, i'm kinda tired. also why do i always get motivated at like 2am. i was going to put logan in the trolley (or cart i just wrote cart to avoid confusion) but i don't know the age limit for the seat thing and putting him in the bottom bit is dangerous (lmao i did research) oh plus idk if i mentioned this anyway but he's around 5 or 6. i hope you enjoyed it anyways. :)
> 
> have a great day!


	3. 3: Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes to the optometrist and finds out he’s farsighted. Patton and Virgil are happy however Logan absolutely refuses to wear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took like 50 years for me to update, i’ve had school and other stuff on and i just wasn’t feeling that motivated. but hopefully i’ll update more soon. x

“Where are we going?” Logan curiously asked from his child seat. He looked out the window of the moving car and watched as each tree seemed to zoom past them.

“Oh, just to the doctors, don’t worry Logie Bear! We’ll be there real soon!” Patton cheered, a smile wide on his face. Virgil chuckled as Logan groaned at the nickname.

The car slowed down in front of the optometrist. Finally, once they found an available park, the car turned off and they all got out the vehicle.

“You ready?” Virgil smiled slightly, holding his hand out for Logan to hold which he did. Logan nodded and they began to head into the office. Patton held the door open for Virgil and the tiny child. 

“Oh look Logan! They have toys you can play with,” Patton immediately took Logan’s hand and ran over to the entertainment the place provided. The two began to mess around with the toys while Virgil talked to the front desk.

“Uh hello, I’m here for uh... my son’s appointment. Logan Myers?” Virgil nervously choked on his words as the receptionist typed the name into the computer. 

“Ah yes with Dr. Clyde. He’ll be out in just a second. Take a seat.” Virgil quickly rushed to a seat and sat down. He put his Airpods into his ears and watched his husband and son play. He started to relax slightly until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Oh no, the floor is lava! Oh no, dad! He can’t hear us, he has Airpods in!” the young boy cried out dramatically. The father looked mortified.

“Roman! You can’t just do that to random strangers! I’m so sorry! He’s been listening to my friends too much,” the father apologised while the boy, Roman, just pouted.

“You always do it to them! Why can’t I do it,” the child whined before storming off towards the wire toy with the shapes that every doctors’ office seems to have. The father rolled his eyes and leaned back into the seat. Virgil smiled slightly.

“He’s a gremlin in disguise, I swear,” the father held his hand out. “I’m Thomas and that demon is Roman.” Virgil shook his hand. 

“I’m Virgil. Some people call me Virge. The little boy there is my son and the adult child is my husband,” He laughed lightly before turning back to Thomas who was smiling back at him.

“Roman’s technically my nephew but I took him in ages ago so he calls me dad,” Thomas sighed sadly before smiling pitifully. “I still love him the same though. Anyways... uh what are you doing here? Oh wait! Shit! Obviously someone has an appointment! I’m really stupid sometimes. Unless you’re just here for the air con or the entertainment which I won’t judge but like there’s a lot of better places-“ Thomas rambled before being cut off.

“No no, it’s okay. You’re not stupid. We’re getting Lo’s eyes checked. Patton, my husband, thinks he may need glasses and it’s better to be safe than sorry, I suppose. What about you?”

“I’m waiting for my best friend to come out, we’re giving them a ride back to ours to watch a bunch of netflix.” Thomas and Virgil continued talking until Dr. Clyde came out into the waiting room and called Logan’s name.

“I guess that’s me then. It’s nice talking to you, we should watch netflix together sometime. We could have like a play date or something with the kids. I don’t know, man. You’re just cool,” Virgil quickly typed his contact information into his phone and ran to catch up with Patton and Logan.

“Hi there, little fella! Let’s get started, shall we?”

————————————————————  
A week or so passed since the first appointment. Logan ended up needing glasses as he was farsighted and most of his vision was blurry. Logan didn’t know what glasses he wanted so for now, Patton just ordered a smaller pair similar to his. Finally the call came, meaning the glasses were ready.

“Yay Logan! You have your glasses now! Let’s go to pick ‘em up! Are you excited?”

“Eh, I don’t know...” Logan looked down at the floor. This was different and he didn’t like different. He liked everything to be the same but everything was changing. 

“You get to see everything clearly and not fall over! Isn’t that good?” Logan muttered a ‘yeah’ as him and Patton got into the car. Virgil decided to stay home this time so it was just them two. Soon before they knew it, Logan had his glasses. He held them in his hand, not tempted to try them on. After a few minutes, Logan put them on his face, squeezing his eyes closed. Once he opened them, it took a while for them to adjust but once they did, everything was clear.

“Aw Lolo! You look so smart!” Patton grinned, eyes turning slightly to see Logan but to keep his eyes on the road. Logan gasped. He could see Patton’s face. He was quite tan with caramel hair, news Logan already knew, but he had beautiful blue eyes with specks of green. His nose was like a button and his face was absolutely covered in brown, little spots.

The trees had so much detail, he could see the leaves. He could see. How could he have missed so much? Logan had a bad feeling in his stomach. His whole world was changing.

Once they got home, Virgil gave Lo a hug. Virgil had a black hoodie with purple patches like usual. He was pale, almost translucent. He had dark brown eyes with dark eye bags underneath his eyes. He looked tired. The living room looked so different now. The feeling began to get worse. It felt like someone put weights into his stomach along with a horrible butterfly fluttering around. He felt tears in his eyes. ‘Don’t cry! Logan, don’t you dare cry! No! What are you doing?! Stop!’ Logan was bawling his eyes out and quickly ran into his room, shutting the door behind him. He threw his glasses onto the floor and went underneath the blankets, beginning to sob.

“Lo? It’s me, Virgil. Can I come in?” Logan didn’t answer and Virgil came in. He saw the glasses on the floor and carefully picked them up, inspecting them for damage. “Lo, what’s wrong? Can you tell me? Was it me or Patton, bud?” Logan poked his head out from under the covers and besides the tears, it was the cutest thing Virgil had ever seen. Logan shook his head, continuing to sob into the blanket.

“It’s just, everything is changing! I-it’s going too fast! I don’t like change, I don’t like change!” Logan cried desperately. Virgil sat on the bed and slowly rubbed Logan’s back in a soothing motion.

“It’s okay Lo, I’m sorry all the change is throwing you off. But it’s going to be okay, I promise. You’ll get used to it and it’ll be normal before you know it. If we’re ever going too fast for you, just let one of us know and we’ll stop, okay buddy?” Logan nodded and leaned onto Virgil’s shoulder.

“How do I stop crying? I don’t like it, please help me,” Logan wailed into Virgil’s shoulder and Virgil gave him a hug. 

“It’s perfectly healthy, let it out. I don’t like crying either buddy.” The two sat like that until Logan calmed down. “Hey, I know you don’t like change so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to wait a bit to start school and get used to around here and the glasses first?” 

“Okay, thank you.” Logan leaned into Virgil and gave him a tight hug to Virgil’s surprise.

He couldn’t wait to tell Patton about this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many ideas but i can never actually finish one i’m sorry! anyways hope you enjoyed this mess! i’m not really proud of it but i really wanted to post something for y’all x


	4. 4: School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan starts school... without his glasses. The teacher is concerned with how Logan’s progressing in class and Patton and Virgil find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “hopefully i’ll update soon!” after like 6 months. sorry i lost motivation and was kinda busy with schooling and my new job. also it’s my birthday tomorrow woooo! anyways enjoy lol x

“Lo! Aren’t you excited?? You get to meet new people!” Patton cheered while driving the car towards the school. Virgil was sat in passenger, glancing out the window while Logan was sat in the back with his new uniform on. He kind of liked it, made him look smart.

“I guess,” Logan mumbled. “I’ve never gone before.” 

“Trust me, you’re going to love it!” Patton beamed.

“For now,” Virgil muttered quietly so Patton could hear and lightly hit his arm.

“Well we’re here! Want us to walk you in?” Logan nodded as the three headed to the front office.

After the long talk Logan wasn’t paying attention to, they started to walk to the class.

“Bye Lo! Have a good day!”

“Love you, dad.” Logan walked into the class as Patton was silently squealing outside.

Logan sat at the desk in the middle row, closest to the bookshelves in the class. He heard some kids laughing at him and walking over.

“Hey, you’re that new kid, aren’t you?” The kid looked at him. “Hah! You have glasses? That’s bad, you look dumb.” Logan didn’t reply, just looked down. “Wow, you’re a quiet one. Well, I’m going to go, you’re boring.”

Logan stopped wearing his glasses after that.

For the rest of the week, he didn’t wear them. That made him look stupid, he wasn’t stupid. He refused to be stupid. He walked himself to class so he could place them in the case and in his bag, put them back on when he walked outside and went home.

Near the end of the day, while Logan was talking to his new friend Roman, his teacher went outside to talk to whoever was picking Logan up. He hasn’t made any progress. While he was new, Miss Meghan was concerned.

Logan waited inside, talking to Roman.

“I wonder if your dads and my dad can plan a play date! I got these awesome toys at my house! You know Woody and Buzz from Toy Story?? My dad and his friends found them and got them for me!” Roman continued to ramble about all the Pixar and Disney movies he’d seen. Logan has heard of a couple.

“Hey Logan, can you come here please? Wait, where are your glasses??”

“He has glasses?” The teacher gasped in surprise.

Logan tensed. Roman whispered to him.

“Uh oh, you’re in trouble,” Roman sang. Logan shushed him and walked towards Virgil, or the black and purple blob more accurately.

“They’re in my bag,” Logan said quietly, pulling his case out his bag. “I haven’t been wearing them.” Miss Meghan politely walked away, heading over to the kids packing up and helped them.

“L, why? You know they’d be really helpful in school. You’ll be able to see your work and the board.”

“A kid said they made me look stupid. I don’t want to be stupid!” Logan cried. Virgil smiled sympathetically as he pulled Logan into a hug. 

“I don’t think they make you look stupid, buddy. In fact, I think they make you look smart, especially with that smart uniform.”

“Really?” Logan looked up to Virgil with hope in his eyes.

“Really. Also you kinda need your glasses to see and learn,” Virgil chuckled.

“Thanks dad!” Logan smiled, purring his glasses back on his face.

Virgil’s heart did a loop. Dad? He wanted to cry of joy. “C’mon then, let’s go home.”

Logan held Virgil’s hand on the way out of the school to where Patton was waiting in the car.

“Oh, and Lo? Please tell us if anything happens, k?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a mess, amirite? hope you liked this mess of a book. sorry it took 20 years for an update. hope this is good? i don’t know i’m always tired haha x


End file.
